Irresistible
by Tiva4evaxxx
Summary: Jane is in the office, thinking about Lisbon. Observing her, which is after all, what he does best. And thinking about the future... random. Sort of fluffy angst... not that that makes sense but hey! Hope you like it!


**I wrote my first Mentalist fic yesterday, and i really enjoyed it, so i decided to write another! :-p It's Jane thinking really. That's it. But it's cute, and it was fuun to write, and those fics are my favorite kind of fics! Hope you like it :-)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing... do i have to say it every time???? It hurts! :-p**

Irresistible

Everything about her fascinated him. Drew him in.

Her appearance, her personality. Just everything.

He watched her, sitting on his couch, or what he saw as his couch, deep in thought reading a file concentration etched on her face. Making her all the more gorgeous. He had three favorite looks he loved to see on her, this was one of them. The concentration and thought, she was oblivious to everything and everyone around her. Her eyes held an intensity he otherwise didn't see, a drive to puzzle things out – he found it mesmerizing, and incredibly sexy.

The second look was that irritated, pissed off look, which he so often managed to get from her. It was one of the main reasons he annoyed her so much, a, it was fun and b, he loved the look on her face when she was pissed off. Lisbon got that look like she was trying to restrain herself from strangling him, but she still looked so cute. Not that he would ever be seen alive again if he shared that thought out loud with her.

The third was his favorite, her smile. She looked radiant, happy and carefree when she smiled. But it was so difficult to get her too, which is why he so often goes with the second option. Occasionally he would catch a hint of one on her face, but just as quickly as it came it was gone. And those days, those glorious, golden days when she did smile made him way to happy. It wasn't healthy that making her smile made him as happy as it did, it wasn't rational. But when he got caught up in it, her smile, it just seemed so special, and he really didn't give a damn how healthy it was.

There were many other facial expressions he studied and noted on her, that he loved too. But those three were his favorites.

The one he hated was the sad defeated look. On the rare occasion that they failed to solve a case, or catch the bad guy and there was that sense of injustice that hung in the air, it was those days that he saw that look on her face. Other days she just looked sad, like she'd lost an awful lot. And tired, just really tired. She looked like when they sat on the bed after the chase for Red John in Mexico. She looked tired, and sad. But that time, that time she hadn't looked defeated. She'd told him, "Next time".

When she got that haunted look in her eyes, thinking about the bastards they chased everyday, and about the consequences when they didn't catch them. Or when memories of her mother's tragic death, and her fathers alcoholism chased her. And she suffered in silence, but she suffered all the same. When she got looks like that, he wanted to comfort. To make her better. To be _the one_ who made her feel better. To hold her in his arms and have her sob into him. It was another of those things he knew he shouldn't want to do, but he did.

It really was a wonder he managed to resist her.

And her looks… well that was hard to resist on a whole other level.

Her small petite frame, that appeared so delicate, even though in fact she was one of the strongest women he knew. It was misleading, contradictory. Her pale, smooth skin that looked like it would be oh so soft and silky to touch. But he couldn't.

Her hair, shiny and dark that fell in loose, wavy curls framing her face. And then the most beautiful part – her eyes. A deep shade of stunning green, they conveyed so many emotions, and told him the truth when her mouth refused too. Which was important. The truth was important to both of them. Almost, almost stupidly so. So why do they insist on constantly lying to each other? Jane pondered.

He loved so many things about her.

The exasperation with which she sometimes… ok, often sighed his name.

The way she cared, really cared about the victims, but often tried to hide it.

The way she cared for team, the way he knew she cared for the team even when she had had the worst in the history of worst days.

And so much more.

He sighed, and fiddled with his wedding ring. He knew he had to move on, he had known that for a long time. But he'd been too caught up in himself, in thinking of Red John, revenge, that he hadn't seen what had been placed right in front of him. A chance to move on. When he'd asked that woman, who was also lost, caught up in a river of hurt, pain over her sixteen year olds death, whether she felt any different, after she got her revenge. She may as well have said no. "It doesn't change anything, she's still gone."

The hurt and pain would still be there.

But over time it would fade. And she wasn't going anywhere.

He was still watching Lisbon, as her face broke out into a smile. "I know who did it." She said, still smiling, "And I can prove it."

So they left, arrested the guy, and afterwards in the office, she was still smiling.

Today was one of those golden days.

**What do you think? Too cheesy? I hope you liked it! Please review... I'll love you forever! :-p**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
